wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Liandrin's group of Black Sisters
During Egwene's absence from the White Tower and her captivity among the Seanchan at Falme, Liandrin Guirale and a group of twelve other Black Ajah sisters raided the ter'angreal storerooms in the Tower and killed sisters, Warders, and tower staff to make their escape. This group of Black Ajah were sent on a mission by the Forsaken Ishamael to serve Be'lal in Tear. This was the first time in thousands of years that the Black Ajah was exposed. Prior to this event, the existence of an Ajah solely devoted to the Shadow was hinted upon, but never came to light. Activities The Black sisters based themselves in Tear for a time, waiting to spring a trap on the Dragon Reborn and those who were following them, but their plans were ultimately foiled. After Tear, their numbers were reduced from thirteen to eleven, Amico Nagoyin and Joiya Byir having been captured. After interrogation, Joiya said that the rest of the group went to Saldaea to free Mazrim Taim, whereas Amico said that their next mission was to Tanchico. Amico was the one telling the truth; because she had been stilled, freeing her from the Black Ajah oaths, she was free to betray her former comrades. Following the Trolloc raid on the Stone of Tear, Amico and Joiya were found murdered, with their tongues nailed to the door. In Tanchico, the eleven sisters moved into the Panarch's Palace and started to control the newly elected Panarch, Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault. However, Elayne and Nynaeve, who followed close behind them, freed the Panarch and escaped as riots in the city began, causing the Black sisters to flee again. The group was then taken under the wing of the Forsaken Moghedien, who used them to perform various missions. They gathered in Amador, where Moghedien gave them their instructions, splitting the group up and sending them to several different locations in the Westlands. A number of the Black sisters were sent to search for Nynaeve, against whom Moghedien bore a personal grudge, but their effort turned up nothing. When Moghedien encountered Nynaeve in Tel'aran'rhiod, however, and became wounded, Liandrin tried to use the opportunity to use compulsion on Moghedien, but was blocked, shielded, and left in Amador as a scullery maid. She was later captured and made da'covale by the Seanchan. Falion and Ispan were sent to Ebou Dar in search of the cache of angreal, sa'angreal, and ter'angreal being kept by the Kin. Elayne and Nynaeve happened to be on the scene again, though, along with a number of other Aes Sedai and men led by Matrim Cauthon. Ispan was captured in a skirmish at the Kin's storehouse and later interrogated. Before much could be learned, however, Careane Fransi killed her and Adeleas Namelle. Asne, Temaile, Marillin, Chesmal, and Falion moved on to Caemlyn, under the leadership of Eldrith. There they based themselves for a time in wait of a chance to kidnap Elayne. Elayne received news on the presence of Falion and Marillin, and attempted to arrest them, only to be ambushed and kidnapped by the rest of the Black sisters who killed Vandene Namelle and Sareitha Tomares. While trying to leave the city with Elayne, they were attacked by an army led by Birgitte and a number of Windfinders. Asne was killed by lightning made by the Sea Folk channelers, and the rest of the Black sisters present were imprisoned in Caemlyn's dungeons. During an interrogation attempt by Elayne, Darkfriend Doilin Mellar surprised them, setting Falion and Marillin free and killing Eldrith and Temaile. Chesmal was killed with Fire by Elayne during the exchange. The missions and whereabouts of Jeaine Caide, Berylla Naron, and Rianna Andomeran for long remained a mystery, until the Last Battle. Jeaine was sent to Thakan'dar Valley, where she, posing as Cadsuane Melaidhrin under the Mirror of Mists, was killed by Thom Merrilin; Falion was killed here as well, by Aviendha. Rianna, while in a group with several other Black Ajah sisters and rogue Asha'man was tricked through a Gateway into Stedding Sholoon by Androl Genhald and Pevara Tazanovni. Marillin and Berylla presumably died during the Last Battle, effectively closing the circle around the infamous Black Ajah group. List of Members The identity of the thirteen sisters that fled the Tower at this time were as follows (ranked by strength, and years of training): *Liandrin Guirale - Red Ajah (Captured by Seanchan, now a damane) 14(2) 5+5=10 *Marillin Gemalphin - Brown Ajah (Presumably dead or on the run after the Last Battle) 15(3) 6+5=11 *Eldrith Jhondar - Brown Ajah (Killed by Doilin Mellar) 16(4) 12+7=19 *Falion Bhoda - White Ajah (Killed by Aviendha) 17(5) 7+6=13 *Ispan Shefar - Blue Ajah (Killed by Careane Fransi) 17(5) 6+8=14 *Temaile Kinderode - Gray Ajah (Killed by Doilin Mellar) 17(5) 10+9=19 *Jeaine Caide - Green Ajah (Killed by Thom Merrilin) 18(6) 6+6=12 *Chesmal Emry - Yellow Ajah (Killed by Elayne Trakand) 18(6) 7+6=13 *Asne Zeramene - Green Ajah (Killed by Chanelle din Seran) 18(6) 7+8=15 *Rianna Andomeran - White Ajah (Alive and captive in Stedding Sholoon) 21(9) 9+7=16 *Amico Nagoyin - Yellow Ajah (Killed by Slayer) 27(15) 6+4=10 *Berylla Naron - Blue Ajah (Presumably dead or on the run after the Last Battle) 27(15) 7+5=12 *Joiya Byir - Gray Ajah (Killed by Slayer) 28(16) 9+11=20 es:Grupo de Liandrin Liandrin's Group of Black Sisters